Omega Pirate
The Omega Pirate is a boss located in the Elite Quarters in Phazon Mines. It guards the Phazon Suit. First Phase Start the fight by boosting either to the left or right side of him and skip the cutscene (only possible on a save file where you have already watched it once). Then Omega Pirate should not be able to see you and turn around slowly until he gets eye contact. Use this time to rapid-fire missile all of his 4 armor parts and make sure he doesn't gain eye contact. 5 missiles are enough for each piece. If you run out of missiles or are doing Low%, use Plasma Beam. Now Omega Pirate will fall down to the ground call 2 Pirates and vanish. This animation can be skipped by placing a power bomb correctly and Omega Pirate will vanish a few seconds earlier than usually. It is also possible to skip the 2 pirates coming from above with this power bomb if timed correctly. To do that one should lay the power bomb about when he raises his head, but it also depends on positioning of course. The color of the 2 pirates is random, but they will both have the same color. If they are Ice or Plasma pirates you should have enough time to kill them before the next phase begins. If they are Wave and Power you may want to leave one alive to focus on the 2nd phase. Know that you will have less time to fight the pirates if you went for the power bomb. Second Phase Now Omega Pirate will spawn in one of the pools and he will be only vulnerable when X-Ray Visor is equipped. The pool will be determined as follows. Omega Pirate can never spawn in the same pool twice and he will always spawn in the pool that is the furthest away from Samus and available. So for the first pool you want to stand between 2 pools and Omega Pirate will spawn in the 3rd pool further away. Make sure to have X-Ray visor activated and aim at the 3rd pool further away where he will spawn. With Plasma Beam Charge your Plasma Beam and lock onto Omega Pirate as soon as he appears and shoot. Now you want to release the lock on and look away to charge another Plasma shot. This is important because if you keep the lock on you will hit Omega Pirate with a normal Plasma shot and end the first pool. Shoot your 2nd fully charged Plasma shot to end the first pool. Now go close to one of the first 2 pools and aim at the other pool where he will spawn with plasma fully charged up. Proceed to hit him with 2 more fully charged plasma beam shots just like the first time. For the 3rd pool there are 2 different strats. The faster strat involves laying a power bomb on the edge of one of the pools about when Omega Pirate makes the loud noise. Then quickly boost to the other pool where he didn't appear before unmorph and pull up X-Ray visor. Now Omega Pirate will appear in the pool where the power bomb explodes. If timed and placed well it will finish off Omega Pirate quickly. If it wasn't enough then finish him off with charged Plasma Beam shots in this or the 4th pool. The slower strat finishes him off with 2 fully charged plasma beam shots instead. To successfully finish him in the 3rd pool with this strat all your plasma shots have to be fully charged. With Super Missiles Aim for the 3rd pool with power beam. As soon as he appears lock on and fire 2 missiles rapidly followed by a super missile to end the first pool. For the 2nd pool just wait with a power beam fully charged in one of the first pools and fire the super as soon as he appears to end the 2nd pool. Repeat this again on the other 2 pools and he should be finished. It might happen that Omega Pirate replenishes his armor in the 3rd or 4th pool already. This happens if you were too slow in one of the pools so he could replenish 2 armor pieces in one pool. To avoid this from happening you should move towards Omega Pirate while shooting at him to reduce travel time for your shots. Without Charge Beam (Low%) Good strat Strat where you take 60 damage The 60-damage strat, pioneered by TomLube, involves taking 60 damage after damaging OP with the first two power bombs, as demonstrated in the video. Category:Boss Category:Creature